civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Athens (Pericles)
Athens, led by Pericles, is a custom civilisation mod by More Civilisations. More specifically, it features contributions by Pouakai, Janboruta, JFD, Tomatekh, Sukritact, Leugi, Guandao, DarthKyofu, Chrisy15, and CharlatanAlley. This civilisation is part of the Greek Civilisation Split, and requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Athens Athens was a powerful city-state during the classical period of Greece. A center for the arts, learning and philosophy, home of Plato’s Academy and Aristotle’s Lyceum, it is widely referred to as the cradle of Western civilization and the birthplace of democracy, largely because of its cultural and political impact on Europe and in particular the Romans. Pericles Pericles was arguably the most prominent and influential Greek statesman, orator and general of Athens during the Goldern Age. He was descended, through his mother, from the powerful and historically influential Alcmaeonid family. Pericles turned the Delian League into an Athenian empire, and promoted the arts and literature. Most of the surviving structures on the Athenian Acropolis were the result of an ambitious project started by him. He also fostered Athenian democracy to such an extent that critics called him a populist. Dawn of Man Welcome Pericles, great statesman of Athens! You led Athens as both a politician and general in a time of great prosperity for the city state, which you then ushered to even greater heights. Under your rule, Athens transformed a league of city-states into a grand Athenian Empire, stretching across the Aegean Sea. But it was to be your efforts in the arts and literature which became the defining point of your rule. During your time Athens became an educational and cultural center in the ancient world, a status which echoed through the ages. Wise statesman and general, your profound influence over Athens is unmatched by any other! Oh, great leader, the light Athens once emanated has waned. The illustrious shine of the grand city has fallen to ruins, the temples looted and plundered. Your people call out, wishing for a statesman to take the helm and restore Athens to her former glory. Will you answer that call? Will you rise to return Athens to greatness? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Welcome to Athens, the greatest city in all of Greece! Please, come, see the magnificence of our city." '''Introduction: "Oh, a new empire appears! I am Pericles, first citizen of Athens and proud scholar. Who might you be?" Defeat: '"You have extinguished a light which illuminated the world. I fear the dark age which will follow." '''Defeat: '"The world will never know a city as great as Athens again. You are a barbarian, undeserving of whatever false title you have claimed for yourself." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Influence with all allied city-states * 1 Magistrate |rewards = 100 Gold for each allied city state * 2 Gold per turn for each allied city state}} Gold. *50 for each city owned. * 1 Magistrate |rewards = The Academy (+15% Science, +1 for each allied city state and +1 Culture in every city with a Gymnasium) is constructed in the Capital. }} Combat Strength |option3name= |option3details=}} Happiness in your Capital. * +2 Science from Gymnasia |option2name=He must be sentenced to death for blasphemy! |option2details=20% chance your empire enters 1 turn of Anarchy * +200 Faith |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital * A 'We Love the King Day' is triggered in your Capital |option2name=We must allow them to practice their religion in peace. |option2details=1 turn of Resistance in your Capital |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * 25% chance to suffer 1 turn of Anarchy * 75% chance to enter a Golden Age |option2name=Send an envoy! |option2details=Lose {1_iCost} Gold * Your Capital celebrates a 'We Love the King Day' |option3name=We will not participate this time |option3details=No effect}} Faith in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Faith. |option2name=Let them believe what they want, the pilgrims are good for the economy! |option2details=+3 Gold in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Gold. |option3name= |option3details=}} Growth in {1_iName} for 10 turns |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now debating pholosophical theories and practicing democracy! I am worried the rest of the world will soon yield to the eerie ways of your empire." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Base Code. * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons). * Sukritact: Art (Map, Civ Icon, Unit Model), Lua. * Leugi: Art (Leaderscene). * JFD: Lua. * Tomatekh: Lua (E&D). * Guandao: Text (Civilopedias). * DarthKyofu: Text (Civilopedias). * Chrisy15: Lua. * CharlatanAlley: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Classical Cultures Category:Greece Category:Greek Pack